People inflicted with various respiratory disorders, such as cystic fibrosis, are given periodic treatments which consists in imparting clapping and/or vibratory impacts on specific portions of a person's upper body including both back and front, and while the person is disposed at various angular positions to help in the drainage of the respiratory system. U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,122 issued on Aug. 24, 1971 describes a postural drainage assister positioning various parts of a person's body at specific angles to assist in the drainage of mucous and fluids from the lungs and through the patient's throat. The device as disclosed in that patent is adapted for individual use so that a person can apply a self-treatment with a maneuverable vibratory percussion tool which is attached to the device. Usually such treatments are given at hospitals or at clinics by trained personnel, but in recent years percussion devices have been developed which greatly facilitates self-treatment. This provides various advantages to the patient as he can treat himself in his own dwelling and does not have to set up appointments and displace himself each time a treatment is necessary. A reduction of considerable time and expenses are therefore achieved by this self-treatment.
Various respiratory diseases also require specialized treatments, and it is important to position the body in a specific way dependent on the treatment. The body may have to be positioned with the upper part of the body inclined upwardly, horizontally, or downwardly.